


What I'm Worth

by somethingnerdythiswaycomes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Established Relationship, Improper Use of Lighting Jutsu, Improper Use of Mokuton, M/M, Praise Kink, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Suspension Bondage, Vaguely Post-Shippuden, Yamato Finally Gets What He Deserves, electric play, implied negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingnerdythiswaycomes/pseuds/somethingnerdythiswaycomes
Summary: “Very nice work, Tenzou,” Kakashi says, half-lidded eyes studying the wooden structure.Yamato is proud of it, he supposes.  It’s sturdy, and he put in enough cross-bracing that there won’t be any stability issues.  He even added a little decoration at the top, some carvings of tree branches and leaves.  It will be steady enough to hold him up, at least, even with what Kakashi has planned for him.  And Kakashi asked him to make it, which makes it special on its own.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	What I'm Worth

“Very nice work, Tenzou,” Kakashi says, half-lidded eyes studying the wooden structure.

Yamato is proud of it, he supposes. It’s sturdy, and he put in enough cross-bracing that there won’t be any stability issues. He even added a little decoration at the top, some carvings of tree branches and leaves.

“Thank you, Senpai.”

Kakashi turns his gaze on Yamato, kneeling quietly on the tatami in one of the Hatake compound out-buildings. Kakashi refuses to go back to the main house, where he’d lived before his father’s death, and Yamato refuses to push him on it. Instead, Kakashi spreads his things across a couple smaller houses; this one, near the pond at the back, is just for the two of them. It has high ceilings, and is far enough from the front entrance and any other houses, which makes it ideal.

“Did you decide on vines for tonight?” Kakashi sweeps his hand down the main supporting pillar of Yamato’s work, and Yamato shudders like Kakashi’d touched him directly.

“Hemp vine,” he replies. It’s a choice he’s made before; they’re strong enough to hold him if he struggles, but they won’t dig or abrade him like some woodier vines. The leaves grow sharper edges sometimes, too, and the unexpected grazes heighten something in him. They will be sturdy enough to hold him up, at least, even with what Kakashi has planned for him.

“Grow them here,” Kakashi tells him, tapping a couple points on the top of the frame, right in the center, and then one each just beside the supporting pillars. “30 feet in the center, two pieces.”

Yamato forms the handseal and the vines grow quickly. Kakashi grips the vines, giving them a light tug, then a harder one.

“Good. These will work well. Good choice.”

Yamato’s entire body warms. “Thank you, Senpai.”

“Make me four more, 30 feet each, and detach them.”

Yamato forms the handseal again. Kakashi holds out his hand for the vines to fall onto as they grow from the top of the rig, cutting off at 30 feet and detaching from the frame. There’s not even a mark left to show where they came from.

“Thank you, Tenzou.”

“You’re welcome, Senpai.”

“Come stand over here.”

Yamato stands up and walks over to Kakashi, stopping just in front of him. Kakashi had already had him take off his clothes, leaving his uniform folded neatly by the door, his happuri placed on top. Kakashi still has a pair of loose pants on, though, so when he presses up against Yamato there’s still something stopping them from being fully skin-on-skin.

Kakashi told him once that it helps him keep his focus, follow their plans instead of just fucking him on the tatami mats. As much as Yamato would love that, he knows he’s going to love this even more.

“Hold onto the vines,” Kakashi whispers hoarsely in his ear. Yamato reaches up and grips them, twisting them around his hands so he knows he won’t let go, no matter what. “Very good.”

This time, Kakashi kisses his neck as he says it, and Yamato can’t hold back his whine. Maybe Kakashi memorized all of his soft spots with the Sharingan – Yamato saw it out often enough while they were intimate – because he’s able to pinpoint the exact right place to kiss and suck and gently bite.

“Senpai,” Yamato moans, leaning back into the support of his vines. Kakashi presses closer, sliding his knee between Yamato’s legs and coaxing them to open wider. “Senpai—”

“Shh.” Kakashi kisses him, hard, stealing the breath out of Yamato’s lungs. If he didn’t know better, Yamato thinks hazily, he’d think Kakashi was using a wind style. How Kakashi uses his tongue could be its own jutsu, just based on how good he is at it. He licks over Yamato’s teeth, swiping his tongue against Yamato’s, draws back for a quick breath, then presses in again at another angle.

“How do you taste so good?” Kakashi groans, breaking the kiss to trail his lips and tongue down to Yamato’s collarbones.

“Senpai,” Yamato moans again, going up a bit on his toes to get closer. The texture of Kakashi’s pants on his cock isn’t exactly pleasant, but it’s better than not having _anything_ , so he bucks against him and cries out as Kakashi presses right back.

“Fit perfectly against me,” Kakashi tells him, tracing down his chest reverently, stopping for a moment to suck on his nipple. Yamato jolts and throws his head back; his face presses into his vines, the leaves tickling his face. “I love how big you are.”

“Senpai!”

One of Kakashi’s hands squeezes his ass, then slaps it lightly, just enough that Yamato’s hips are pressed fully to Kakashi’s, his cock dripping precoma onto Kakashi’s pants.

“Are you ready for the harness?” Kakashi pants, his face in the crook of Yamato’s neck, hot breath fanning over his skin.

“Yes, Senpai,” Yamato whispers. His eyes are shut tight, but he settles back onto his heels with Kakashi’s steadying hands on his hips. He hears the rustle of the leaves as Kakashi finds the right spot on the vines to start the chest harness.

This moment lets Yamato get his breath back, calm his body just enough that he doesn’t come the second Kakashi wraps the first bit of vine around his torso, Kakashi’s calloused hands tracing the length of it.

They fall into a rhythm, then, Yamato breathing and feeling the pressure of the vines as his chest expands and contracts, Kakashi deftly tying knots and looping the vines around Yamato’s shoulders, his chest, trailing down his stomach in a series of diamonds.

“Too tight?” Kakashi asks, tugging on the back of the harness in a couple spots.

“No, Senpai,” Yamato replies quietly.

“Look at me, Tenzou.”

Yamato blinks his eyes open, taking a second to meet Kakashi’s gaze. His eyes are sharper now, focused in a way they only are with Yamato or on a challenging mission.

“What color are you?”

“Green.”

“Me too.” Kakashi smooths his hand down Yamato’s side, over the bumps of the vines and his skin in between. “Are you ready for the hip harness?”

“Yes, Senpai.”

Yamato keeps his eyes open this time, even though Kakashi’s mostly working behind him. It’s entrancing, watching the harness slowly build, looping through the chest harness at a couple points to secure them together. Kakashi’s hands, sure and steady and pale, pass in front of him with every pass of the rope, brushing his cock or his balls with every couple moves.

“Do you want it around your cock, Tenzou?” Kakashi asks, circling his hand around the base of Yamato’s cock and squeezing lightly.

Yamato’s too on edge, a diplomatic mission having taken Kakashi out of the village for several weeks, and himself out on a training mission just before. He knows the second he’s in the air, the second Kakashi touches him once he’s there, he’s going to come.

“Yes, Senpai.”

Kakashi works it into the bottom of the harness, a couple loops around his cock, and then his balls, and Yamato gasps as he pulls it tighter.

“Ready for the thighs?”

“Yes, Senpai, _please,_ ” Yamato groans, his hips jerking forward as Kakashi trails the next vine over his ass.

“You just can’t wait for me to rig you up, can you, Tenzou?”

“I want it, Senpai,” Yamato groans, his head dipping down.

“And I want to give it to you. You deserve it, Tenzou.”

Yamato groans again, twisting his hands in his vines. Kakashi starts on his left thigh, letting the vines drag a little more on his skin with each loop, pulling a bit too tight and then relaxing it just a bit. Yamato knows there will be marks there tomorrow, underneath his jonin uniform, where no one can see them but he’ll be reminded of them every time he takes a step.

It seems like seconds until Kakashi switches to his right thigh, letting the left side vine trail down and coil on the ground.

He blinks, and Kakashi’s pulling his hands from the vine over his head.

“I’m going to attach you to the rig now, Tenzou.”

Yamato licks his lips. “Yes, Senpai.”

He has his arms by his side, now, as Kakashi loops and ties the vines still attached to his wooden structure to the harnesses on him. They connect to the chest harness right between his shoulder blades, the hip harness at the base of his spine, and each thigh.

He studies the structure he built again, as Kakashi works. It really is nice, a beautiful walnut shade, perfect joins between the pieces. And Kakashi asked him to make it, which makes it special on its own.

“Lean forward,” Kakashi murmurs in his ear. Yamato doesn’t even think about it before he complies, letting his vines and Kakashi’s work take his weight. Slowly, he feels his legs start to raise as Kakashi tosses the vine over the top of the structure and uses the leverage to pull his thighs up. The pressure on his chest lessens as his thighs reach the same level, the vines shifting against his skin as they settle.

“Color, Tenzou?”

“Green,” Yamato replies, fog starting to gather at the edges of his mind. Once Kakashi gets him into the air, it’s easy to let everything else fall away, except for his vines and Kakashi’s touch.

“I’m going to finish your legs now. Are you arms okay hanging?”

“Yes, Senpai.”

“Good.” Kakashi tilts his head up and leans down to press a sweet kiss to his lips. If your arms get tired, put them behind your back.

“Yes, Senpai.”

Kakashi kisses him again, then moves to the back of Yamato’s body. He starts with his left leg again, starting with a column tie at the ankle and connecting it to the thigh, then the vertical vine. It’s almost as easy as breathing, when he knows Kakashi’s sure hands are there for him.

“Put your hands behind your back, Tenzou.”

Yamato didn’t even realize Kakashi had finished his right leg, but his knee is bent and his legs secured. He obligingly puts his arms behind his back, crossing his wrists at the small of his back.

Kakashi presses a kiss to his ANBU tattoo before he wraps the last bit of vines around his forearms, tying his arms together. He tests the fit quickly with a finger under the vines, then bends over him and quickly kisses each finger.

“I love your hands,” Kakashi tells him, brushing his lips against his palm. “Your fingers are so elegant when you make your handseals. When you grew that flower for me right out of the palm of your hand.”

“Senpai,” Yamato moans, his fingers curling uselessly. “Please…”

“You’ve been so patient and so good.” Kakashi pulls back, walking back in front of him and finally, _finally_ , pulling his pants down. His cock is long, and Yamato remembers being surprised by how slender it was the first time he saw it, but it’s so much like the rest of Kakashi’s body, pale and lean and _hard_.

“Senpai, let me…”

“What do you want, Tenzou? You know I’ll give you anything you want.”

“Please let me suck you, Senpai.”

Kakashi steps closer, wrapping his hand around the base of the cock and angling it so the head is just in front of Yamato’s mouth. He tries to reach for it, to get his tongue against the head, but he doesn’t have any leverage in the air so all he can do is swing very slightly.

“Tenzou, you don’t need to work for it. You’ve worked enough already. Relax and let me take care of you.”

“Yes, Senpai.” Yamato wills himself to relax, little by little, and when Kakashi’s hand settles on top of his head he lets himself sink.

“Very good, Tenzou. Very good.”

He moans, and then Kakashi is pushing his cock into his mouth. He licks around the head, digging the tip of his tongue into the slit so he can hear Kakashi’s groan. His hand tightens in Yamato’s hair, holding him steady as he pulls back and then pushes in again.

“You’re so good, Tenzou,” Kakashi moans, pushing in further. Yamato sucks hard, hollowing his cheeks and pressing his tongue against the underside of Kakashi’s cock. “ _Fuck_ , Tenzou.”

Yamato’s eyes slide shut, focusing on accepting each small thrust of Kakashi’s hips, until his nose is brushing against his stomach. He can feel Kakashi shaking minutely, his fingers tightening and loosening in his hair.

Finally, Kakashi pulls back completely, and Yamato takes a deep, gasping breath, the vines tightening around his chest as he breathes in and getting looser again as he lets it go.

“Did you stretch for me?” Kakashi asks, his thumb swiping over Yamato’s bottom lip and dipping into his open mouth.

“Yes, Senpai,” Yamato replies, his voice raspy.

Kakashi walks around behind him, trailing his fingers along Yamato’s body as he goes, until he steps between his knees and pulls his thighs almost as far apart as they’ll go so he can stand between them. He presses his thumb, the same one that had been in Yamato’s mouth, against his hole. It sinks in easily; Yamato wouldn’t lie about stretching himself out for Kakashi.

As much as he loves it when Kakashi takes his time fingering him and stretching him, soaking him in lube so the slide of Kakashi’s cock inside of him is as easy as a single finger. But if Kakashi asks him to stretch himself, Yamato knows they’re just too wound up for the time all that would take. As much of a libido as Kakashi has, he can almost never come twice in the same night; Yamato definitely never has a chance of that.

“I can tell you did a good job, Tenzou,” Kakashi says before sliding two of his fingers in all way. Yamato moans and jerks in the vines, trying to curl his back so he can push back onto the fingers, but all he accomplishes is some swinging. “Shh, I’ll give you what you want. Be patient.”

“Yes, Senpai,” Yamato replies, trying once again to relax his muscles. Kakashi rewards him with a gentle kiss on the curve of his ass and another thrust of his fingers. He curls his fingers to press into Yamato’s prostate, and kisses his thigh as Yamato jerks again and moans loudly.

Kakashi grips the vertical vine right where it meets his hip harness to hold Yamato steady as he thrusts his fingers again. Even as Yamato arches into his touch and his thighs shake, he barely moves with Kakashi’s iron grip keeping him exactly where he wants him.

It feels like there’s barely a second between Kakashi pulling his fingers out and sliding his cock inside. Yamato cries out, his head flying back as Kakashi’s hips slap against his ass. Kakashi doesn’t move for a long moment, leaning over Yamato as much as he can.

“Such a perfect fit for me,” he groans, pushing in further.

“Senpai,” Yamato whines, his toes curling. Kakashi pulls out and thrusts back in, his hand on the vines pulling Yamato back into his thrust.

Yamato lets himself sink further into the vines, letting Kakashi pull him back to every thrust, his back arching minutely every time Kakashi bottoms out. All he can do is moan, his head and his mouth the only pieces of him that are free to move after his mokuton and Kakashi’s hands wrapped him up so tightly.

“Do you want to come?” Kakashi pants from behind him, shifting his hips so his cock is sliding against Yamato’s prostate on every thrust. Yamato pulls at his arms and nods. “Say it, Tenzou. Say it and I’ll make you come.”

“I want to come, Senpai,” Yamato whines. His breath hitches when Kakashi brushes his fingers down the length of his cock, still thrusting into him at a steady pace. It’s the first time Kakashi has touched him there since he’s been in the air, and he feels the touch like an electric shock.

It’s when the second one comes with Kakashi’s fingers pressing into his pubic bone that he realizes it’s Kakashi’s lightning jutsu.

“Senpai!”

Kakashi stops, with his cock buried deep inside Yamato, and lets go of the vines. He puts both of his hands on Yamato’s thighs and lets loose another shock. Yamato’s legs spasm, trying to tighten against Kakashi’s waist.

His hands land on his ass next, a light slap to the left cheek with an extra burst of sensation from the lightning, then the right, then the left…

If there wasn’t a vine wrapped around the base of Yamato’s cock, he would have come by now. He can’t focus on anything individually, it’s all just a blur of sensation. A touch here, a lightning jutsu there, grabbing hold of the vines so Kakashi can give him a couple of hard thrusts, and then cycling through it all again. Yamato can’t even close his mouth, moans and cries dripping out of his mouth as he lets his head hang. He can just barely see Kakashi’s legs, riddled with scars, the bunching of the muscles in his thighs as he thrusts into him.

“Senpai,” he manages to say, his body hanging limp in the vines, just twitching at every shock.

“I think you’re ready now,” Kakashi pants, and with a twist of his fingers he undoes the knot securing the vine at the base of his cock, and Yamato comes.

He loses track of everything, his vision whiting out and exploding into flying static and bursts of color like Kakashi’s Chidori.

The first thing he can feel is Kakashi pressing in, in, and coming inside him with a low groan, his hands gripping his hips tight enough he can feel it in his bones.

Yamato breathes, soaks in the life of his vines and the warmth of Kakashi’s body, until finally Kakashi moves. He pulls out slowly, petting along Yamato’s thigh as he goes.

“You’re perfect,” Kakashi murmurs, sweeping his other hand along the curve of Yamato’s ass.

The denial is on the tip of Yamato’s tongue, but he swallows it. They’ve talked about it before; even if Yamato knows all the things he’s done wrong in his life, and even if Kakashi knows all of them, too, he can still be perfect for Kakashi. He can be anything, do anything, and he will.

“You’re perfect, Senpai,” Yamato says instead, and Kakashi huffs a laugh behind him.

“I’m going to lower you down now,” Kakashi tells him, and starts undoing the knots keeping him up.

It takes much less time for Yamato to come back to the ground than it took to leave. Kakashi lowers him to his stomach on the ground, and Yamato squirms as he feels the puddle of his come under his stomach.

“Can you put a towel down next time, Senpai?”

“But then I don’t get to lick it off of you.”

Yamato feels his cock give a weak twitch. “You can lick it off me anytime you don’t have to lower me into it.”

“Fair enough. Towel it is.”

Kakashi’s fingers work quickly undoing the ropes, first to let his hands and ankles go, then detach him from the structure, and finally undoing the main harnesses. As he goes, he massages feeling back into the compressed muscles, helping Yamato to flex each joint and testing for any pain.

Finally, Yamato rolls over onto his back and looks up at Kakashi. His silver hair is sticking to his forehead with sweat, and there’s a combination of lube and come matting his pubic hair. Yamato can feel the same mixture seeping out of his ass; he’s never felt such a desperate need for a shower, not even after spending a week in the swamps with Team Kakashi.

“I love you,” Kakashi tells him, carding his fingers through Yamato’s hair. Yamato smiles up at him, grabbing for his hand and pulling it to his lips.

“I love you, too.”

Kakashi’s face softens and brightens all at once, leaning in to press Yamato’s hand to his lips, too.

“I’ll love you more after a shower, though, Senpai.”

“And you know I always want to get you to love me more than you already do,” Kakashi replies, scooping Yamato into his arms and carrying him to the bath.

Yamato hooks an arm around his neck and relaxes into Kakashi’s hold. The only time he feels as light as he does is in the air is when he’s in Kakashi’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Konohoes for encouraging this!
> 
> Title from "Blockades" by Muse because it gives me kakayama feels
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @somethingnerdythiswaycomes


End file.
